Legends of Madrigal the 8 Saints Arc 1 and 2 of 11
by Shade's Counterpart
Summary: Shade is rising once again and its going to exact its revenge upon Madrigal and is going to make sure she succeed's, unless a group of 8 people band together to stop Shade and her Masquerpets once and for all. Full Summary Inside
1. Prolouge

I do not own Flyff

Prologue:

There were once 5 beings of limitless they were Raon,Ishirut,Parthos,Laos,and Shi power that, struck by a strange mood, decided to create a world full of magic and inexhaustible energy. They met and laid the foundations that would define the world they were to build.

- They created Water, for life to flourish.

- They created Earth, for life to grow.

- They created Wind, for life to breathe.

- They created Fire, to temper the souls of the world's inhabitants.

- They created Lightning, to remind those that watched the skies that they were not alone. They then created this land, and called it Roika

Life in the world known as Roika was very good for a long time. The Human Race was made and spread across the world—they began to grow and proliferate. The Creators smiled at the life they had created and continued to bless Roika's inhabitants.

Over time, however, the humans grew lonely and begged the Creators to give them companions. They wished for friends they could turn to in times of difficulty. Benevolent as always, the Creators then brought life to the Dwarpets—short but stout and skilled humanoids that possessed many useful secrets. Happy, the Dwarpets and Humans developed the rest of their world and lived in harmony for many generations.

All things seemingly perfect, the Creators soon grew tired of watching over the life they had created. They prepared to leave Roika forever with the intent of returning home. The Dwarpets and Humans begged the Creators to stay. "Sadly," the Creators said, "we cannot. But we will leave someone to watch over you." The Creators then created the powerful Rhisis—a being in the likeness of the ones who made her. She was then bestowed with the duty to protect all life on Roika. Rhisis watched the land for thousands of years, but each year she began to grow more and more lonely. The pain of being left behind with no equal, no companion of her own began to occupy her mind... One day, Rhisis drew energies from three aspects of herself and created the Three Clown Gods.

She created Bubble, who represented Rhisis' joy and purity.

She created Shade, who represented her fear and rage.

She created Iblis, who represented nothing more than her apathy and neutrality.

Shade, feeding on the very aspect she was created from—Rhisis' anger, set about to destroy Roika and the mortals who lived there. She furiously severed a section of Roika and sent it afloat. She had hoped that the people living on this chunk of continent would soon perish. However, this chunk of land became known as Madrigal, and with their own ingenuity and the help of the Dwarpets, the Humans survived, rebuilt their cities, and began to strive once more.

Shade, enraged that she had failed, created a race of creatures known as Masquerpets. She sent them to destroy the people of Madrigal.

Hearing the sounds of battle and disapproving of Shade's actions, Bubble knew he had to intervene. He struck out at the Masquerpets with such might that he split Madrigal into 3 main continents and scattered the Masquerpets throughout them.

Iblis, uncaring, simply watched and did nothing.

Not much is remembered from this time, but Ancient stories speak of eight brave Heroes or as the people called them Saints stood up to Shade and her Masquerpet army. It is said that they sacrificed their own lives to defend the inhabitants of Madrigal, succeeded, and that the mortals of Madrigal had won.

Ages passed and the people of Madrigal began to grow strong and to once again thrive. Unfortunately, peace was never quite realized and Shade's evil Masquerpets still roam the lands. Inspired, however, by the legends of the old Heroes and knowing full well that Madrigal is far from safe, they now train themselves to inevitably face Shade's Masquerpets and to prepare for the day when Shade herself will return to destroy them all...But what the people of Madrigal don't know is that Shade's herself is rising once again to exact her revenge upon Madrigal and this time she's going to make sure she wins and she will…..Unless the reincarnation of the Ancient Eight Heroes join together and put a stop to it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We find ourselves in the Flaris on the South of the leren mountains where to acrobats our fighting eachother, oh yes I forgot to explain so you see after the war with Shade it was said that the 8 ancient heroes taught the people of Madrigal the 4 arts each with varying types of unique abilities those 4 arts are the Acrobat, Mercenary, Magician and the Assist, each of these arts specialized in one to two types of weapons or magic. The Magician specialized in the use of wands and staff's to cast elemental magic, the Acrobat specialized in the use of a Bow or Yo-yo, the Assist specialized in the use of a knuckle and a stick the knuckle was used for melee while the stick was used for healing, the Mercenary was specialized in the use of a Sword or Axe with a shield. Now back to the fighting acrobats.

' come on brother is this the best you've got?' said Luna Hunt, Luna is a 17 year old 5'5 foot tall girl with long silver hair reaching her waist Luna is a smart and strong girl but tends to forget the simplest of things . as she continued to fire arrow's at her brother from a long distance.

' Shut up its not like I can hit you with my yo-yo's from that long of a range' said Michael Hunt, Michael is a 16 year old with a height of 5'7 foot tall boy with spiky silver hair and he is Luna's brother Michael is somewhat smart and dumb at the same time.

' oh right' said Luna sheepishly forgetting her brothers yo-yo's lack of range.' Hey where did you go' questioned Luna as the spot her brother hand been in disappeared. ' At your back' a voice whispered, the moment she turned around she saw her brother holding his yo-yo's in a strike position just a foot away from her.' I win sister' said a grinning Michael.

' so you did brother congrats' said Luna as she walked up to her brother.' Yawwnnn, are you guys finally done?' questioned a voice behind them, as both the siblings turn around they see their childhood friend Aria sitting behind a rock she just slept at. Aria is 16 year old girl that's five feet and six inches tall with long red hair and she has a straightforward attitude and likes to eat a LOT . ' oh sorry Aria we were so serious in fighting we forgot about you' said Luna and Michael at the same time.

' yawn Don't care as long as I get to eat when we get back to flaris I'm all good' said Aria,' Now come on you guy's I want to eat already' Aria said as she walks back to Flaris.

' looks like its back to being bankrupt again' sulked Michael as he remembers Aria's love for anything that's edible. ' i know brother I know' said Luna as she runs up to catch up to Aria. ' and even after all those food she still not fat what the hell is her stomach made of an abyss?' thought Michael as he runs up to Aria and Luna.


End file.
